Dragonborn or not?
by Layliah
Summary: One day a barmaid called Layliah got two fierce warriors on her door. She was told that she didn't have a choice whether to leave with them or not. It leads her in a short adventure to Whiterun.  Rated M for sexual themes.


Kodlak summoned the twins, Farkas and Vilkas in his quarters. He was waiting for them by his table, looking troubled.  
>-Yes, Kodlak? Vilkas asked.<br>-I've received interesting news. This quest will be for you, and ONLY you two. None other shall know, even the Companions.  
>-You can trust us.<br>-I know it, Farkas. I have to note, that this could be a fake call. But if it isn't.. Well, it could mean that we have a chanse to help our world against dragons. Both the twins looked surprised.  
>-I got a letter from a very good friend of mine, Delphine. And you two, your task is to find a woman called Layliah and take a look at her.<br>-What? Yelped Farkas. Vilkas grinned.  
>-How charming. And what then, after we have checked her out? Vilkas joked. Kodlak barely smiled back at him. He was serious.<br>-You bring her here. You see, Delphine says, that she heard rumours coming from Ivarstead, that there is a girl who can Thu'um. You have to find her, and bring her safe before anyone else finds out.

With a little planning, the twins mounted on their horses and left to do their duty. When they arrived in Ivarstead, they got a room from the local inn. Finding the woman of speak was actually easier than they had thought. It appeared that she worked in the very same inn and lived in it's stuffs quarters. The barkeeper looked suspicious when they asked about a woman called Layliah.  
>-Yes. I know her. Did she do something or what?<br>-No, nothing like that. We just need to talk to her, that's all. The barkeeper lead them to the downstairs corridor. He knocked on one door.  
>-What! A fierce voice screamed behind it.<br>-Uumm..here are two...gentlemen to see you.  
>-I'm not in the mood, you should know that.<br>-Umm..I think you're better to come out now, the barkeeper pleaded, glancing scared at the twins, who were waiting further.

The door opened. A woman with the oddest coloured hair tug her head out. Vilkas noticed, that he had never seen pinkish curls before. It was stunning, he thought. Farkas had gone further with his notifications, since he was shaking his head when sighting her tiny body and even tinier muscles. If this girl was the dragonborn, Skyrim would be in trouble indeed.

The woman almost dropped down when she saw the two warriors in their full armours, coming to meet her. It could not mean anything good.  
>-Can we speak in private? Vilkas was first to come in sense.<br>-Why...yes, she answered with fearful voice. She nodded towards her room, which she obviously shared with someone else. The twins got in and left the stunned barkeeper in the corridor. To make sure that he wasn't listening, Farkas opened the door once more, finding him heading back to the tavern.  
>-Don't be afraid, our business is hopefully only for your best, Vilkas said while seeing the woman gone pale. She looked very curious, though.<br>-We come from Whiterun, a warrior guild called the Companions. Your name is Layliah, isn't it?  
>-Yes. Am I in trouble, or what?<br>-Or what. Let me ask straight. Have you been causing any fuss lately, amongst the villagers?  
>-You mean total hysteria?<br>-Sounds about right. Layliah sighed. She was picking her nails in anxiety.  
>-This hysteria you caused..was it a result of something you don't quite understand even yourself?<br>-Yes.  
>-So you ARE the woman we were looking for! Farkas yelped. Layliah looked even more guilty on something.<br>-When did you discover this..gift? Vilkas asked.  
>-I just knew it. Once a wolf came at me in wilds, and I only got so scared that I almost crapped myself (Layliah could have died if she had got this phrase back with it) but instead I swung it so high in the air that I didn't see where it landed, only with my scream!<br>-Look, this is so hard to tell. But it is absolutely necessary, that you come with us to Whiterun. You could be in danger, with your gift.  
>-What are you talking about?<br>-I promise you will be explained. We don't know anything, either. Our job was only to convince you to join us.  
>-What if I'm not interested?<br>-Then we are to take you against your will. It won't be a problem for us. Layliah believed it. She gave herself up.  
>-Sorry, lass. But we don't have a choice. I give you our word that you shall be safe with us.<br>-Fine. Layliah sighed again.  
>-We leave at dawn. Stay at our sight. With these words the warriors left the woman to mind her own business. They believed, that their mission had been solved.<p>

They were wrong. At some point of evening Farkas asked his brother.  
>-Funny that she has not come up yet. The barkeeper is ignorant of the whole deal, you would think she speaks to her employer at first hand.<br>-You know what? I think you're right, Vilkas replied, looking worried. He stood up from their table and headed back to the private quarters. The girls room was empty from her things. Obviously it wasn't her night at work since anyone else missed her yet.  
>-Fuck! Vilkas sweared. Then they both ran like headless chicken around downstairs, opening all doors and searching rooms. There had to be a door somewhere else.<br>-The cellar! Farkas yelled.  
>-There has to be a trap door for barrels. Farkas proved himself right. There was a slide which was used to roll the barrels down from outside. The hatch wasn't bolted from inside.<p>

-Fuck! Vilkas cursed again. There were few other words as well, which are not suitable for minors. The twins ran back upstairs, left coins to the barman and grumbled out. Farkas was first to find the cellars hatch and tracking any signs. Suddenly he started groaning, he became somehow bigger, his hair grew right in front of your eyes. His fangs became long and his eyes turned yellow. Meanwhile this was happening, he dropped all his gear and clothes by a rock. He howled and ran in the speed of thunder.

Vilkas just stood there, grinning. May the girl have a good, descent shock. Vilkas was a bit too fond of revenge. He waited. He was sitting few steps further from the tavern to avoid looks from that direction. While he was polishing his blade, he heard noises from the woods. Heavy paw steps of a big animal and clearly a womans stuffed pleading.

When Farkas got to him, carrying Layliah on his shoulder, Vilkas barely raised his gaze from his handiwork. Layliah was clearly frightened to death, tears all over her pale cheeks.  
>-I told you, woman. We do our duty. What made you to think that it was a good idea to run away? Vilkas talked softly.<br>Farkas laid the girl down, sneaking back to where he had left his stuff. Layliah could barely stand, so numb were her limbs from fear. Slowly Vilkas put his weapon down, sighing and shaking his head. Then he looked at the girl. She looked so pitiful and cute, shivering in front of him. She was too weak to move. Vilkas felt sorry for her.

-Come now. There's nothing to be afraid of, he said and stood up. He laid his arms around the poor figure and pulled her against him. She buried her head under his strong arms. She was simply too frightened to even realize that the beast was this mans brother all along. If she knew, she would have beat with her fists against Vilkas's chest piece until they bled. Farkas came back dressed up again. He saw the tender moment going on and didn't know what to say.

Vilkas looked at him and smiled acceptably. Good job, brother! His expression showed. Farkas was always happy to achieve praises from his brother.  
>-Let's get back to the inn. I'm sure that the thing is far away by now, Farkas almost laughed, but hid his chuckles with coughes.<br>-I'm not sure..is it a good idea to show her like this? That barman would get us both hanged from our balls.  
>-Oh..yeah I can see that he would get a wrong impression. Farkas grinned.<br>-Let's just get our horses.  
>-Hopefully this lady has all she needs, 'cause there is no way to get her things now, Vilkas worried.<br>-Are you better now? He continued.  
>-I..yes. I'm fine, Layliah whimpered.<br>-So we ride until it's too dark. They had only two horses so Layliah had to switch once in a while who she rides with. It wasn't too cozy to have armours rubbing against her back and the knob of the saddle between her thighs. At least she had a pair of fit arms around her to support her.

At nightfall they had to camp. It was too dark for horses. They could get hurt. Farkas, with whom Layliah had been riding last helped her down. For a moment she was in his strong lap, facing him closely. Farkas just had to lay her down on ground by letting his hands wander all the way over her body. Even this woman was pathetic as a warrior, she was still attractive to him. She awoke his protective instinct. He wanted to take her in his lap, squeeze her a bit and let no one even see her. He was still fantasizing this, when he realized that the woman glared him really nastily. That impression on her face chilled him. He cursed Kodlak for giving this burden to him.

-We shall keep watch in turns. That's not considering you, lass. I'm not giving you a chance to run away again, Vilkas pointed. Layliah looked fierce. She felt so insulted by all this mess that she was in.  
>-Even I believe it's not a good idea anyway. It's dangerous out there, he continued.<br>Farkas unpacked some dinner and bedrolls. Layliah set hers by the bonfire that was just lid. She decided not to comment anything, until she was in town again. She took a loaf of bread and cheese that she was offered and chew them between her hides. It was cold out here. Really. Secretly she looked at the twins, how light played on their faces. The other one had longer hair. But that's the only difference that she could put her finger on. There were something different between them, but not enough to notice. They both had a weird pair of eyes. They looked like water, so light grey they were.

Somehow she had an odd feeling, like they could look deeper in her than just see her appearance. One feels very naked when being watched with eyes like those. Layliah felt nervous with them.  
>-You know what, Vilkas? Farkas asked, lying on his back with his hands under his head. Vilkas as heating a piece of meat over the fire.<br>-Well go on, he said.  
>-Kind of shame, that we had to leave like that. I had been planning that maybe I could have got myself someone to warm my bed for tonight.<br>-Sometimes we just don't get things what we want.  
>-Yeah. But still. Usually we just spend our nights like this, or in Jorrvaskr. And this once we came in an nice inn..Sigh!<br>-Would you have had the gold? Vilkas doubted.  
>-Are you stupid? Do I look like a man who PAYS? Farkas laughed. Vilkas tested his venison and sat down to eat it.<br>-I don't know..you actually don't look like a man who even asks first.

This conversation burned Layliahs ears. She knew that some bar girls had customers in their rooms. She herself usually didn't. But only because most of the customers were sheer disgusting. But she hated when people made prejudices about barmaids. All of them were not available for money.  
>-I even saw one that I could have banged. She was truly hot and I bet that she had the softest lips that you can imagine.. Farkas dreamed.<br>-The blond one? Well not bad. Even I noticed that there's not much to hide under her bodice.  
>-Mmm. But she replaced that with a stunning arse..oh how it would feel to lay your palms against it! Farkas imagined.<br>Layliah knew that they were speaking of her room mate.  
>She didn't know, was she more angry about them speaking so lowly of her friend or ignoring her as a woman. Irritating.<p>

-I would like to raise her in my arms and push against wall. Women like that.  
>-Could you stop now? I'm trying to eat. And if you keep that on, I have to rape someone, Vilkas murmured.<br>-Or something, Farkas chuckled.  
>-Oh, mother of divines! They heard a roar.<br>-Can't you guys shut your fucking oral openings for one fucking night! Layliah screamed.  
>-Uumm.. Farkas was stunned by the wrath that he faced.<br>-Ush! And don't assume things you don't know. Enwyn, the woman of speak, is my best friend and now you took me away from her, without farewells! Layliah cried. She hated when tears started to drop on her cheeks, but she couldn't stop them.  
>-AND shes NO whore, either!<br>-Oh, sorry lass. I bet yours are much better.. Farkas defended. Vilkas almost bursted on laughter when he heard this, but held himself together for the womans sake.

-You! You..pig! Layliah hid her face with her hands.  
>-Oh, great. Farkas sighed and stood up. He walked to the woman and kneeled by her.<br>-Come, come now, lass. Let this clumsy warrior comfort you. Layliah withdraw from him, but he caught her arm and pulled her closer.  
>-You know, I'm sure you'll find plenty of new nice things in Whiterun. Don't worry about it. And you'll see your friend again.<br>-All I'm worried about is how you're ever going to live the day to fulfil your destiny, Dovahkiin, Vilkas said.  
>-There are many things that you will have to face. Wild beasts, dragons and men like us. The last ones mentioned are the most dangerous, if they are against you.<br>Layliah thought of that.

No way that she could be the Dragonborn. She knew there were others, too, who could Thu'um as well. She hoped it all was only an false alarm and everything would become normal. She just couldn't live through a battle. That would be the end of all Skyrim.  
>Farkas was still holding her by her arm. When she looked him back into his ethereal eyes, she felt dizzy. How on earth did she end up here? She was as scared of the twins than her future. Not to mention all the dangers around them, in the darkness of the forest. At least these two men were the lesser of two evils. Maybe.<br>-Just..don't harm me, Layliah pleaded.  
>-Why would I? Farkas wondered.<br>-I..just leave me be. Farkas released his grip from her.  
>-Wouldn't you like to have some fun? In a nice way. Layliah pulled back, gazing the man as fierce as she could.<br>-I don't see anything nice in here, she replied.  
>-Think twice, lass. I'm not a man known of my long temper. Farkas stood up and headed back to his bedroll. Vilkas had been silent during the conversation. But he too had a thing or two to say, or do.<p>

Vilkas stepped by the girl. She raised her eyes up to him, only she didn't see his face clearly since he stood in front of the fire. Within a second Vilkas had grasped her chin and kissed her on her lips. She tried to repulse, but his arms were too strong. He pressed her body against ground with his knee and nipped her hands above her head. Layliah tried to scream, but her yells suffocated into heartbreaking cries and gasps.  
>-My brother asked nicely, I don't, Vilkas whispered in her ear with his soft Nordic tone.<br>-Why? Layliah whined between her teeth.  
>-Because I want to and I was made like this, she felt his hot breath by her ear.<br>-And I was made like this, Layliah replied.  
>-Exactly, Vilkas said with his hand wandering over her chest. It found her soft curves under her clothes, her breasts pouring out from tight bodice. He tug his hand under her neckline, finding warm, shivering skin.<br>-Are you chilling? Vilkas asked with a low voice. Layliah could not say anything, tears filled her eyes and made her gasp.  
>-Oh, you're trembling, woman. Are you that scared? Layliah nodded slightly.<br>-Nothing to be afraid of. Just do as we say, and it all will end well.

Vilkas didn't see the woman as a feeling, thinking creature. To him she only mattered as a quest subject and something that he could use. Kodlak only wants her live and healthy, and that's what he shall have. That's all what mattered to a warrior, who has seen wars, death, broken families, battles, stealing, mutilating and all possible things in the downside of life. So what is honourable for him? Or to a Nord in other hand? To die for your leader, principal or country.

Vilkas released his grip from the woman and stepped back. He saw her nestling in her bedroll, hiding her face with her hands. He almost felt sorry for her. The warrior sighed.  
>-I don't think this will work out, Vilkas murmured, still standing over the whining creature.<br>-Wuss, Farkas whispered mainly to himself. If Vilkas had heard, his brother would have got an arrow in the knee or something for it.

Vilkas shook his head and got by his blanket. Then he removed his shoulder armours and weapons, placing them close to him.  
>-You take the first watch? He asked.<br>-Done, Farkas replied. Vilkas sat down on his blanket right by side of the woman. Then he laid his muscular arm around her and pulled her closer. The woman shrieked a bit, but remained quiet.  
>-Come on, now. Open yourself a bit, love. We are not your enemies.<br>-Aren't you? First you drove me into madness in that forest. Then you just take me with you without letting me even talk to my people! And now..shall I even say what I think about this? Layliah whispered.  
>-If every woman made this kind of scene every time someone proposes an intercourse with them, this world would be sheer hell! Vilkas spatted frustrated.<br>-Well I haven't actually seen any "proposes" yet, only violence, you crazy Nord bastard! With these words, Layliah rose up and attacked Vilkas, punching him with her fists. The man simply let her release a bit steam out, then he nipped her hands together with one of his strong palms and kept her above his chest.  
>-Why don't you Shout? I thought you were a fierce creature able to kill dragons?<br>-Your head would explode into oblivion and your brother had to search the pieces all away from here to Solitude, Layliah threatened.  
>Vilkas let her hands free.<br>-Show us.

Vilkas rose up and led the woman a bit further from the fire. Farkas followed.  
>-What would be a good target?<br>-That dead tree? Farkas pointed.  
>-What do you want to see?<br>-Anything. Layliah shut her eyes and concentrated a bit. This would have to be a good one. Nothing wussy would do now.

Then it came. A voice so loud that both of the twins stepped back in the wawe of pressure that hit them. The trunk of tree vanished in thin air and then a rain of small sawdust landed slowly. Vilkas stared a moment around him, then he turned back to the camp, shaking his head. He actually realized that the woman was dangerous all along when he had been harassing her. Gods know what might have happened.

-That..that..wow, Farkas wondered. The woman let a slight smile appear on her pretty face, and the big oafy warrior loved it. He smiled her back as encouraging as any bear could. Layliah ripped on laughing. Farkas gave his arm on her and she slid her hand under it.  
>-Well, I guess it's been a long day and you wish to sleep, he said while sitting on the hides.<br>-No, that is not what I wish at all, Layliah said with a wicked grin on her lips. Farkas's eyebrows rose.

The woman sat on his lap with her thighs spread. The big warrior didn't know where to put his hands, since he tried not to do anything stupid to keep his head in one piece. The woman helped him to decide by guiding his hands on her waist. Farkas groaned. The excitement doubled after he realized the danger behind this, but allowed himself to squeeze her a bit.  
>Oh, good. Head is still hanging on shoulders, he thought. Carefully his palms wandered on her curves, finding the soft, full breasts under her corset. His fingers slid on her perfect skin and made her moan a bit. Layliah opened her eyes, facing Vilkas just couple of feet away.<p>

-My wish covers you too, Vilkas. The way she just said his name made him shiver in lust. With his wolfs instinct he sensed her lust and it almost drove him mad. Vilkas stepped closer. Layliah tug her hand under his hide tunic, letting it wander over his thighs, all the way up. She felt his manhood pulsating against his tight leather trousers. Exactly as she felt his brothers against her groin. Vilkas did nothing, so she took her hand off a bit confused. -Do go on, he said. Oh his the one telling here, she thought. She opened laces of his trousers, letting his wand free, meanwhile Farkas had been working on with her corset lacing. When it was loose enough, he accessed her breasts and pulled them out. He kissed and bit her nipples, nipping them with his teeth. The woman moaned on his arms and moved her body against his.

Farkas lied down on his back and Vilkas set himself kneeling over his head. Then he pulled the woman on all her fours so that she was over Farkas's face. Vilkas took a firm grip from her hair and pulled her head against his penis. With his other hand he forced her mouth open and tug it in. Layliah sucked it willingly, when she felt how Farkas started to lick her. His fingers opened her labium and his tongue reached her womanhood. She would have yelled her pleasure out if she could. The mixture of cold nights air and hot bodies was amazing. Layliah swallowed what she could of Vilkas's hard cock, spun her tongue around it and massaged the last of it with her fingers. She heard him mumbling something about the divines.

In the other end she felt how Farkas stick his finger inside on her, still kissing her clit at the same time. He rubbed her sensitive spots both in and outside and made her whimper in her ecstasy.  
>-Now good divines I want to fuck! Farkas yelped. His brother was first to response it and pulled his cock out from her mouth. Layliah panted and gasped some air. Vilkas took her by arms and sat on hides. Farkas slipped up and saw the woman kneeling in front of him. Vilkas was clearly planning to make her continue the blow job in his lap. Farkas grasped her skirt and pulled it up, finding her beautiful arse like a full moon in darkness. He got his spear out and tug it slowly inside the woman while his brother held her still.<p>

With the movements that Farkas made, banging her from behind, she had to take his brothers manly limb time after time deep in her mouth. Vilkas started to groan. Layliah could swear that she felt his hairs growing darker and his nails getting sharper.  
>-Fuck Sovngard! Oh all the bloody Daedra! Vilkas yelled in his highest spot. Layliah felt his seed flooding warm in her mouth. She spat it out to the ground. Farkas was still bouncing her ass, accessing so deep in her that it hurt. He took a firm grip from her hips so she wouldn't slip away. The woman almost screamed, which made Farkas even more beastly. Finally he was done, panting, leaning on his elbows.<p>

Layliah was so tired. She hurled herself on the hide, whining quietly to herself. Vilkas pet her and pulled a blanket on her. Then he simply laid down by her and they both fell asleep. As promised, Farkas took the first watch.

They arrived in Whiterun the next day after the most awkward and painful ride that Layliah had ever faced. The twins didn't speak to each other and her arse ached so incredible much. They came in a big longhouse, and met an old man, who was their leader, or elder. He saw immediately that something was going on between them three.  
>-So this is she? Kodlak asked.<br>-As you asked, Harbinger, Vilkas spoke. The twins turned to leave. Kodlak took a deep breath.  
>-Your travel was pleasant, I hope?<br>-Yes..except I'm not used to ride this far. My buttocks suffered a great deal.  
>-I can..imagine, Kodlak said slowly.<br>-We shall talk about this dragon matter later, when you have settled. You shall get some rest and food and relax first. At night they all gathered to have dinner in the main hall. Layliah had slept like a bear ever since she had a refreshing bath and got changed. When she looked at the others, she felt somehow naked. Everyone had either armours or leather tunics on. But she looked like a barmaid in her low cut dress and a waistcorset. Farkas stared at her bosom openly. And then there was that feeling that they KNEW. But she didn't think that the twins were men who needed to praise their own manhood by sharing all of their adventures with others. Could it have something to do with...  
>-Werewolves? They screamed in that village. Should we do something about it? One man shouted over the table. Layliah had completely lost in her thoughts and wasn't paying attention to the conversation.<br>-Well we must be careful. We should find out who are the ones that dwell in those woods, Vilkas commented.  
>-We can't interfere. Silverhand have grown very strong. We can't get exposed, the first man said. He kind of defeated his first point.<br>-We are stronger than them. We could slay those murdering bastards, Farkas mumbled, mouth full of chicken.  
>-We could take wolf form and run like hell in there, take care of the other werewolves and then sneak back as humans. At this point, Layliah felt urgent need to leave. She stepped up so quickly that her chair fell down. The noise caught everyones attention.<br>-Sorry...remembered something..that I..was.. She stormed down in the living quarters, where she had a little guest room. She sat on the bedside, drowned her face in her palms and suffocated her cries.  
>-So he WAS a werewolf! I thought I imagined it all.. I was so scared that a jesters outfit would have scared me to crab myself! She thought. She was so deep in her shock that she didn't realize that someone entered the room. She felt a warm touch on her shoulder and she startled heavily.<br>-What is it, lass? She heard Vilkas asking.  
>-No I'm leaving. You can't hold me here against my will.<br>-Of course not. We never intended to.  
>-This..this isn't for me. Werewolves! And you knew.. No, you ARE one, aren't you?<br>-Yes, if you must know. Vilkas looked like a man who just sold his world.  
>-Am..are you planning to make me one, too?<br>-No! Divines no! This isn't a destiny I wished to anyone. It's just..well, should I say unfortunate burden upon a few of us. It has nothing to do with you or whether you are a dragonborn or not.  
>-Nevertheless, I can't bear this. I can shout yes, but.. I am not the one, Vilkas.<br>-How do you know?  
>-I just do. There is NO way you could see me scream at dragons. No, if one shows up, you do not see me within a thousands yards.<br>-You have to tell that to Kodlak. He will be disappointed. He thought that maybe.. But no one can force anyone to be a hero. Skyrims faith cannot be laid on someone against his will.  
>Layliah laid her head down. Somehow it was really sad, but she was sure of this. She just wasn't playing a coward. She was one, truly.<p>

Next morning she laid her bag on a carriage and stepped on it. Only the twins and Kodlak had come out to say farewells to her. She had talked with the old man long time. She even had shown couple of thu'ums for them, but they all realized it wasn't everything that was needed. Training her to be a warrior was rather impossible, she just wasn't big or strong enough. And it would take way too long. The war would be over then. By that time this woman could possibly kill a deer. She didn't look back. It would have been so fun to stay and adventure with these people. But it wasn't that kind of adventures that were for her. The excitement of making a cake successfully was enough for her. Or waiting her handsome thane coming to the inn to get her. Well. That already happened, kind of. But who knows, what happens next in the little village inn?


End file.
